finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barich Fendsor
Barich Fendsor, also known as Balk Fenzol, is a servant of the Church of Glabados in Final Fantasy Tactics. Like Mustadio Bunansa, he is a Machinist, specializing in wielding a gun. His birthday is December 6. Story Battles With Ramza .]] Barich fights against Ramza Beoulve twice. The first battle takes place in the Beddha Sandwaste right after Barich spreads Mossfungus poison throughout the Order of the Northern Sky ranks during the Battle of Fort Besselat. During this battle, Barich is backed up by other humans loyal to the Church of Glabados. He is killed in this battle, but he sells his soul to the Lucavi, and reappears in the Lost Halidom, where he encounters Ramza again as the hero races after Folmarv Tengille. During the second battle, Barich is backed up by monsters including Hydras and Tiamats. After he is defeated by Ramza he is finally put to rest for good. The second battle, inside the Necrohol of Mullonde, can prove very difficult, as Barich and the enemy monsters are on the far side of the map, and there is a huge crevasse-like area that hinders movement. Many times, Barich will attempt to perform Leg Shot that will hinder a character from moving. This can be dangerous when you consider that some of the moves the Hydras and Tiamat will perform can be potentially devastating. You should take preventative measures by equipping your characters with items that prevent movement inhibiting status effects like Disable and Stop. Having a Red Chocobo on hand can be helpful, especially when mounted by a character. In the first battle, Barich is level 35 with 64 Bravery and 62 Faith, and comes equipped with the Glacial Gun, Lambient Hat, Luminous Robe, and Nu Khai Armband. He can use the Aimed Shot command, as well as random Squire abilities and a random action ability. Due to his special class, he also has access to the Beast Tongue, Defense Boost, and Arcane Defense abilities. He is innately immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Confusion, Oil, Silence, and Immobilize. In the final battle at Necrohol, he is level 55 and equipped with the Blaster, Thief's Cap, Luminous Robe, and Featherweave Cloak. He still has access to the Aimed Shot command, and now uses Counter, Brawler, and Lifefont. He is immune to all negative statuses except the previous listed statuses. Barich can be fought one more time in the PSP remake, in Rendezvous Missions #10: The Knights Templar. Here, he is 5 levels higher than the highest leveled character deployed, and comes equipped with the Blaster and random other equipment. He has access to Aimed Shot, Safeguard, and random other abilities, and is immune to the same statuses as before. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 97 Bravery and 62 Faith. He comes equipped with the Blaze Gun, Thief's Cap, Luminous Robe, and a random accessory. He has access to Aimed Shot, Mana Shield, Lifefont, Defense Boost, and a random other ability. Fendsor, Barich Fendsor, Barich Fendsor, Barich Category:Traitors